1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to a childs car seats and more specifically it relates to a sun shield for a childs car seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous childs car seats have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain children in secured positions in the back seats of automobiles so as to reduce injury and death to the children riding in the automobiles when the automobile is in an accident. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.